


Falling Is Like This

by azephirin



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: 100_women, Developing Relationship, Epilogue What Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Motorcycles, Post Deathly Hallows, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>One minute there was road beneath us, the next just sky.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Is Like This

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** For some of the postseries stuff Rowling has said, if that counts. _Deathly Hallows_ compliant, but more or less EWE.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: All hail Rowling.
> 
> **Notes**: [As requested](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/90641.html?thread=1033489#t1033489) by [](http://madderbrad.livejournal.com/profile)[**madderbrad**](http://madderbrad.livejournal.com/)—yes, finally, the H/Hr fic(let) I've been promising forever! Also for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_women/profile)[**100_women**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_women/) [table prompt](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/74095.html) "dangerous." Title and summary from [this song](http://www.danah.org/Ani/OutOfRange/FallingIsLikeThis.html) by Ani DiFranco.

"No," says Hermione. "I refuse. You cannot convince me otherwise."

"Hermione," Harry says patiently, "I'm licensed by both the wizarding and Muggle authorities. I promise I won't exceed the speed limit, though admittedly it's much more fun that way."

"I am a forty-year-old divorced mother of two and an official with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I do not ride motorcycles."

Even after nearly thirty years, Harry's expression of _are-you-barmy-AND-stupid?_ remains unaltered. "I'm a forty-year-old divorced father of three and an official with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And I ride a motorcycle on a regular basis and have for years."

She glares at him across the kitchen.

He's completely unruffled.

"I suppose you're going to want to keep riding that thing all over and about and generally scaring the life out of me," she says after a moment.

He steps closer to her and traces a careful thumb across her eyebrow. Three decades they've known each other, and this is still so new—that they're allowed to do this, finally. That he's allowed to touch her, and he's allowed to lean into it, and when he pulls her close to him, she goes unresisting and listens to his heartbeat underneath a T-shirt that is really far too dodgy for the head of the Aurors to wear in public. "Not scaring the life out of you, I hope," he says.

"People get killed on those."

"People get hit by lorries when they cross the street for a newspaper."

"Only if they don't look both ways."

He snorts, then goes on, "I think you'll find it less scary once you've been on it."

"If I agree to this mad idea, you must promise to go slowly."

"I'll go as slowly as I can, but you can't go too slow. You have to maintain a certain speed in order to stay upright." He kisses her temple. "Some things don't work when you do them slowly."

_Like this,_ she thinks. _Some things you either leap into or don't try at all._

She leaps, and flies.


End file.
